Mario, Luigi & Link
by Cybertoy00
Summary: King Koopa invades Hyrule, and so Link and Zelda must seek out the help of the Mario Bros. Prepare yourself for a bumpy ride, as these three heroes take down the terrible turtle tyrant! Slight LZ, and set in the OoT Zeldaverse


This fic is dedicated to my uncles Andy and John, who hogged my gameboys when I first got 'em.

Disclaimer: Awright, Super Mario Bros. and Legend of Zelda and all related stuff belong to Nintendo.

---

Mario, Luigi, and Link

Chapter 1

**Life's like a dream**

_It is the happiest day in Link's life. Not only is he going to marry the love of his life, Princess Zelda, but the King of Hyrule is going to make him captain of the guards! The King has Link kneeled before him._

_"And so, in honor of your heroic deeds, I dub thee-" The king is cut off when the doors burst open and dozens of... TURTLES pour in. At the head of these turtles is a huge turtle. With flaming red hair, gigantic clawed hands, horns, and spikes on his back, the leader of the turtles points a wand of some sort at the king and POOF! Where the king once stood is... a frog?_

_"Now," The Turtle growls/laughs, "I can spread my evil all over Hyrule! BWA HA HA HA!"_

_Link unsheaths his sword and yells, "You.. Turtle!" But the monstrous turtle knocks him aside. As Zelda rushes to his side, the turtle looms over them._

_"You're a hot-head, kid," He growls as his mouth turns red. "But so am I!" With that, the turtle opens his mouth, and Link and Zelda are engulfed in flames..._

_---_

Link wakes up out of his dream. Panting, Link gets out of bed. That dream... The same dream that has bothered him for two weeks. It always ends the same. With Zelda and him engulfed in the flames spewed from that... Dragon-like turtle. Link sighs. The last time he had a reoccurring dream, it meant something terrible was going to happen. Link wonders if Hyrule is going to enter another age of darkness.

"Link? Are you all right?" The sound of his fairy, Navi, snaps Link back to reality. Navi flies in chattering.

"Link, are you all right?" Navi asks again. "I heard you scream and-"

"I'm fine, Navi" Link cuts her off. Link thinks for a moment. " Actually, Navi, something's been bothering me..." Link then explains his dreams to Navi. Annoying Navi is, but she _is_ a good listener. After Link is finished, it feels like a great weight has been removed from him. For Navi, it feels like a great weight had been _placed_ on her. Reoccurring dreams are a bad sign in Link's case.

"Any idea what it means, Navi?" Link asks, looking at his fairy friend. Navi thinks for a moment, then gives Link her opinion. "I don't know, Link. But maybe we should see the princess about this." No sooner had the words left Navi's mouth, than Link was at the door. Link grins. "What are we waiting for, then? Let's go!" Navi giggles. Link always seems to move faster when he has a chance to see Zelda. Link walks out of his cottage, with Navi fluttering behind him. Link's house will never grace the cover of _Super Homes for Super Heroes_ magazine, but Link doesn't mind. His house in the middle of the Hylean fields has all of the basic: it has a bedroom, a kitchen, and enough space to keep his souvenirs from his past adventures. Having decided he couldn't live with the Korikiris or in Hyrule's castle, Link opted for middle ground. Link pulls out his ocarina and plays Epona's Song, calling his horse. Soon enough, Epona comes galloping up to Link. Link hops on to Epona saying, "Let's head to Zelda, Epona!" And they are off.

---

At the castle of Hyrule, in the princess's room, Princess Zelda listens to Link describe his dreams. They were slightly disturbing...

"Zelda?" Link's voice snaps the princess back to reallity.

"Yes, Link?" Zelda asks, realizing one very scary fact.

"What does it mean?" Zelda stares at Link. Link stares at Zelda.

"Link..." Says Zelda, "I've had dreams like that too..." Link goes pale.

"We have to alert my father," Says Zelda, going from sad and depressed to a let's-get-ready kind of mood.

"He has to know so we can prep-" A scream from outside cuts Zelda off. "A ship! A FLOATING SHIP" Link, Zelda and Navi dive for the window. A guard outside has his eyes gazed heavenward as he stares at the floating vessle. Link and his friends stare as well. Link reconizes it from the stories he heard on his travels. It is a Doomship!

"A Doomship..." Link murmurs. Zelda looks at him in panic.

"Zelda..." Link says nervously, "I think we're going to find out what our dreams mean... Big time!" An explosion rocks the castle.

"Daddy!" Zelda cries, "We have to find him!" Navi flies around paniking.

"I-I-I think he's in the throne room!" She squeals. Zelda and Link race to throne room, and when they get there, they see a sight to see. Link and Zelda's eyes widen and jaws drop, recognizing their "buddy" from Master Hand's Super Smash Bros. Melee'. Yes, Bowser, the Koopa King himself along with his Koopa Troop, is in the throne room, staring the king down. The king tries to look unaffected by King Koopa's glare, but fails miserably.

"Y-you don't scare me!" The ruler of Hyrule squeaks, "I-I-I'll die before letting you take the kingdom!" Bowser grabs the king a shakes him a few times.

"Gimme a break." Bowser laughs. "I'm terrifyin', and you know it." Bowser then throws the king aside and sits on his throne.

"Okay then, one last thing before I become High-ruler of Hyrule." Bowser pulls a magic wand out of his shell.

_A wand, _Zelda thinks, _with HORNS? _ Bowser points the wand at the king who freezes up.

_The dream! _Link thinks, staring in horror. Bowser grins. "Check this out. _HOCUS BRICK-BLOKUS!_" A purple/green beam shoots out of the wand and hits the king. Zelda and Link watch in terror as the king of Hyrule floats into the air and POOF! is turned into a... Block of bricks? Bowser laughs triumphantly. "Now I can become the "High-ruler" of Hyrule! Bwa ha ha ha!" Zelda is about to attack Bowser, about to rush over and give him a beating that would put anything that happened in the Melee' to shame.

Not that she does.

Before Zelda can attack Bowser, she is stopped by Impa, her caretaker.

"Let me go!" Zelda hisses, struggling to get to Bowser, but Impa hushes her. "Ssshhh! Princess, your father instructed me to take you away from this place. We have to honor his wishes!" Zelda tries to protest, but Link cuts her off.

"Besides, we won't be leaving permanently," Link whispers, as the trio sneaks out of the castle. "I know some guys who can help us, princess, and I'm sure you know who they are." Navi, who was hiding in Link's hat, flies out and speaks up. "Some guys? Who?" Usually some omnipotent and wise being would tell Link what to do This is a surprise. Link grins. "Okay, girls, get ready for a long trip. We're headed for the Mushroom Kingdom...to find the Super Mario Bros.!"


End file.
